Lavender eyes
by TOMBOY.CHARLIE
Summary: Sausuke Uchiha, heart breaker, second heir to the Uchiha Comapany, STALKER? Follow Sasuke's story as he falls for a certain Hygua Princess, and as he gets a tad bit obsessive. Lemons, Halfway lemons and comedy. He wont stop until she is his!
1. So It Begins

Me: hello if u read my other story sorry it was well….

Sasuke: it sucked balls

Me: listen u don't speak until I ask for disclaimer

Sasuke: who da fuck do u think u are

Me: *pulls out flame thrower* I m the story writer bitch

Sasuke: *sweat drops and hauls ass* where da fuck do these wepons come from

Me: * seting random things on fire* DIE GAY-BITCH

Hinata: once agin I must save the day, Tomboy charlie dosent own Naruto if she did *shuders*

**Lavender eyes**

It was a beatiful day outside. The birds were chirping and shit. The sun was shining. There even was a fucking rainbow in the sky. Everthing was fine and dandy in the world.

Fuck the world.

All I saw was another day that was fooling idots into thinking it was a only peace in love in the world. To me most things have some way to remind me life was horrible. Birds chirping a nice tune more like hawks screaching into your ear. The sun shining making it a beatiful day for swimming more like its so fucking hot that I would rather drow my self in a chemical bathe or fish shit. Do I need to commet on the rainbow?

Like I said only an complete idot would find joy in this day. "SASUKE-TEME WAKE UP WERE GOING TO THE POOL TODAY!!!," said a voice I knew all to well. I tried to pretend he wasn't real and this was a dream. Sudenly I felt the covers being pulled off of me. Sadly I didn't have that paradise. " Leave. Me. Alone," I said cold and icy. He didn't get the hint. " Come on you don't be a hermit," he whinned, "Think of the girls. We get to see girls half naked and not be called a pervert or titled pervert for doing so." " I don't care about your stupied perverted needs," I said annoyed. I was this close to killing this retard.

" Oh I get it you're not worried about getting worked up over the girls," I thought he was finally getting it but, " you're worried about seeing all the wet half naked boys aren't you!? Your gay I knew it!" ( A/N: rofl lmao see im not the only one who thinks it. Sasuke: *hinds behind hinata* and glares* I HATE YOU Me: I know back to story) Punches Naruto in the face. " I am not gay, I just don't want to be around a bunch of gorillas who use cheesy pick up lines on girls like," I glared, " 'I lost my teddy bear can I cuddle with you.'" (XD) " Come on Sasuke you're my wing man and a wing man can't leave a guy hanging it's in the guyble." This time I slapped him in the back of his head Im not believing his bull shit.

* * *

How I ended up at the pool I don't know but all I know is I'm going to kill the dope. Many girls flirted with me I just shooed them off. Naruto on the other hand was begging for a girl to even look at him. As I lay on my lazy boy with my shades on I couldn't help but notice this one girl.

She looked completely lost even though she was with her friends or so it seemed. She had on a bikini that looked way to tight for her, the blonde who looked like a tooth pick seemed responsible for that. But hey I wasn't complaining and neither was any other guy at the pool.

For some reason that pissed me off that the other boys could ogle at her. Of course it was perfectly fine for me to stare. Her figure was perfect, she had curves to die for. Her face was adorable but I couldn't see her eyes because of her shades. Damn it that made her look even more sexy. "Dude Sasuke," Naruto chuckled. "what," I said angrily.

"I think little Sasuke's awake," he said laughing.

(I don't own scary movie 2)

Me: I'm proud of myself I did good

Sasuke: who told u dat lie

Me: u know what sas-gay I'm getting real tired of your smart ass

Sasuke: u know as well as I do dat all I have to do is hide behind hinata and you'll fuck off

Me: how about u jump off a bridge

Sasuke: as long as I push u first

Me: u got a beef ill fuck u up

Sasuke: come on with dat chipped snaggle tooth bring it on

Me: *takes out earrings* Na na I'm going to handle this shit like a lady hold my earrings* hands to hinata*

Hinata:*sweatdrop while they fight well Sasuke gets his ass kicked* r&r plz


	2. The Art of Stalking

Me: yay part numero duce

Sasuke: I thought you died

Me: the feelings mutal

Hinata: She owns nothing

Me :*caugh*exceptsasukessoul*cough*

Lavender eyes- Sasuke _the "Stalker" Uchiha_

I looked down and quickly covered myself with a towel praying that she didn't see. Naruto on the other hand was busting a gut laughing at my misfortune. I decided to quickly rush into the pool deciding the cold chemicals would clam me down. When I jumped into the pool I glared at my idiot friend.

"Ha hahahahahahhahahahahahaha," he laughed whipping a tear, "wow so which boy caught your eye Sasu-gay." "Fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you," I thought repeatedly in my head, I turned back to my goddess but she had disappeared. I looked around frantically for her.

But when I saw her swim trunks got tighter, there she was sitting on the side of the pool. Soaking, Wet. Her friends must have pushed her in the water. Then something turned me all the way off. I saw gorilla of a fucking dog's mother come over to her and peck her check.

Did this stupid fucktard have a death wish of some sort? Did he want to die? Apparently so. I swam a little closer to them to her what they were saying. "So Hinata babe you wanana hit the movies its kinda lame here," He said. So her name was Hinata. It suited her. "Besides I want you all to myself." I balled my fist in the water and gritted my teeth my whole body tensed.

"Um, I d-don't k-know Kiba-kun," She stuttered. Man that would get annoying fast but it was cute, well at least I know the name of the person on top of my Who-I –am-going-to-torcher-until-they-die-list.

"Come on Hinata-chan please for-ahhhh," he was cut off by me pulling his ass in to the pool. It was satisfying especially herring her laugh. I winked at her and she blushed. This made me slightly smile but when Kiba came up it disappeared. "What the Fuck dude," he said fuming. "Why are you yelling, it isn't necessary," I said calmly. "Yes it is because you pulled me into the pool," He said and god damn I started to regret pulling him into the pool. He smelt like wet dog. "Um yeah sorry you got wet when you came to a FUCKING pool," I rolled my eyes and then swam away. I felt that my tent had gone down so I came out of the pool. When I saw them both leaving I told Naruto that I was going to the movies and that I was taking his car. But he didn't seem to mind since he was talking to some girl.

I drove to the nearest movie theater put on a jacket some basket ball shorts and a pair of flip –flips (All found in Naruto's car). I walked in when I saw them at the ticket booth.

I cut everyone in line and received shouts from a lot of people. I ignored them, "Um give me a ticket to the movie that couple just brought," I asked and he looked at skeptically, "Come that's my little sister." He brought the lie and gave me a ticket to Beastly. I quickly ran to theater and sat several behind Hinata and the Dog fucker. I tried to watch the movie but it was some bull shit with a Disney channel star so instead I watch Hinata intensely. Soon enough the movie was over and I realized something. I just spent 2 hours just watching some girl with her boyfriend. That's kind of weird (me: you mean stalkerish right).

I went into the lobby to see her standing by herself. She was wearing boy clothes like me basketball shorts, a short-sleeved jacket and flip-flops. Only difference was that her hair was up in a ponytail.

When she saw me smiled, "Hi, y-your t-the guy f-from the p-pool. I'm H-Hinata. W-What's your n-name." "Sasuke," I said and mentally added _the future father of our 22 babies._ It was a nice moment until the dog fucker took her from me. "What are you doing stalking us," he said glaring at me, "Come Hinata lets go." She smiled at, "B-bye Sasuke-kun," she waved while walking away. After a few moments I started to follow them. I am not a stalker.

Me: yay thx 4 reading

Sasuke: I hate you

Me: wat I jus made u show ur true colors

Sasuke: stop talking in txt

Me: nopie ;)

Hinata: Plz review n comment

Sasuke: not you two


	3. Dinner with Itachi

**Me: here we go again!**

**Sasuke: hn**

**Hinata: she doesn't own anything!**

**Dinner with Itachi**

As I followed them; I am not a stalker mind you; I became more and more fascinated by Hinata. Like at the ice cream shop, when she seemed to eat her ice cream innocently but little did she know it was in a very seductive way. Or how she would cutely blush or fiddle with her fingers anytime that mutt got a little too close to her. The way she would smile at the littlest things or how she offered to buy a little girl some ice cream because she was crying.

I may not know Hinata like that, but I can easily say she is one of the nicest and most sincere and most of all innocent people I ever have in my life. I smirked and thought 'I am going to have fun with her.' I watched as they entered the park and they were swinging on the swings. I frowned at this if I didn't know any better I say they were on a date. Hell. No.

I got out a little closer to hear what they were saying when I heard a light cell phone ring. She answered it. "H-hello," she stuttered. The other person was so loud I could hear her from my hiding spot. "Hinata-chan, where the hell are you?" Then my own phone started to ring I quickly answered it hoping no one heard. "What," I snapped/whispered angrily into the phone.

"Teme, where the fucks are you, you just up and fucking left me here," Naruto screamed angrily into my ear.

"First thing stop yelling into my ear I think it's about to bleed," I said anger but quiet, "Second something came up and I told you I had to leave but you were too busy with that ugly whore to notice I took your car. That isn't my fault."

"How dare you call what's-her-face a whore you don't even know her," he yelled into my ear once again.

I sighed and hung up and looked over at Hinata who seemed to be doing the same thing. I took one last look at Hinata. I then walked to my car and drove to pick up that baka.

I griped the stirring wheel; that baka had to always mess something up in my life. I pulled up to the pool pissed and when he got in I just glared at him. He looked at me with a huge grin. I felt like punching him. "I got a date with what's-her-face," he sang and then I did punch him. He glared while rubbing his arm, "What the fuck's wrong with you."

I turned to him and gave him a giant death glare and then just pulled out of the pool. When I got home I just got of the care and went to my room locking the door in process. I decided to take a shower but when I got out I saw Itachi sitting on my bed and thought how the fuck does everyone keep getting into my room. "What," I demanded irritated. He smiled up at me and I thought yet another person I want to punch. "I just thought since it's my day off that you would like to accompany me to dinner," he stated. Now him and I both know that I can't stand him and that I rather drink squirrel piss then spend a whole evening with him but we also both know that he didn't care and that I really didn't have a choice it was either go by choice or by force. I glared at him, "Fuck. No, now get the fuck out and leave me the fuck alone." He smiled at me, "That really wasn't a question but you knew that already. Your tux is over there," he stood up and before he walked out, "don't make me come in here again my dear ototo-san."

I punch the walk and went over to my tux to rip it to shreds. I than put on black jeans, a navy blue polo, and white sneakers, I hoped on my bed and stared reading my book, my favorite actually it's called the _Uninvited. _But it was rudely snatched from me by Itachi. I saw him glaring down at me. "I try to be nice but nooo, you had to act like a stubborn child didn't you _Sasuke_," he said my name with anger and I knew when he said my name that he was upset, very upset. "Hn," I said boredly because I was bored everything was old. He grabbed me by the collar while sighing he then dropped me down. "Ototo-san, we aren't kids anymore just do this one thing please," he then walked out. I stood up, surprised Itachi didn't beat the shit out of me like he normally would have, I grabbed the most professional jacket in my closet, jammed my hands in my pocket and walked out to my older brother's car. He didn't seem surprised to see me and we rode to the restaurant in silence.

Once we got there we took our seat and I noticed our table was quite large I widen my eyes, I hoped this wasn't what I thought it was. "Ototo-san today we our having dinner with Haishi Hyuga and his two daughters; to discuss combining our companies," he stated calmly but I knew there was something he _wasn't telling me. I always knew when he was hiding something. _

That's when I saw her, she was beautiful was beautiful her hair was pinned up and she was wearing a knee length floral white dress that had a flower patter and a yellow sash. She latterly took my breath away and then I saw her eyes, they were lavender. I never thought I'd say this but that is now my new favorite color. She approached us and I saw her smile at me, I almost blushed, almost. "Hello, I am Haishi Hyuga these are my daughters Hinata Hyuga and Hanabi Hyuga," he extended his hand and my brother stood up and shook it. "Hello I am Itachi Uchiha and this is my younger brother Sasuke Uchiha," he glanced at me and I sighed grabbed his hand and shook it making sure I looked him in the eye while I did it. He was a crude and grumpy old man that was bitter down to his core. I could tell just by looking him in the eye, he had the same look in his eye as my now dead father.

We sat down and ordered our dinner. While Itachi and Haishi talked business I looked at Hinata who was just playing with her food. "So it is agreed that you will marry my eldest daughter and Sasuke my youngest daughter," I practically choked on my stake, I looked at Itachi who said, "Yes this is understood," than back at Hinata, who was staring at her plate blushing!

"_Excuse me,_" I said angrily looking directly at Haishi. "It simple Hinata is no way fit to be the Hyuga heiress so she will marry Itachi, while you being the youngest will marry my youngest Hanabi and become my heir to the Hyuga Empire." I slammed my hands on the table, "That's outragest," me and Hanabi yelled at the same time.

"_Sasuke,_" Itachi said dangerously.

"_Hanabi," _Haishi said dangerously.

"But father you said it yourself that I am way fit to be the heiress to the Hyuga empire," Hanabi pouted. He raised his hand to silence her and she did. "I do not care this is an important bond for our company. Now that I have an opportunity for my heir to be male _I will not_ pass that up." I looked over at Hanabi who looked Haishi in the eye. Her brown hair was in one long French braid with a purple ribbon tied at the end; her dress was like Hinata's except the sash was purple. She looked exactly like Hinata but yet was totally different. She was cute; Hinata was beautiful. She was brave and not afraid to look her father straight in the eye; Hinata was fragile, and most likely would look at her shoes while anyone spoke to her. Hanabi looked as if she was on the verge of flipping out; while Hinata looked as if she wanted to hide in a corner.

I turned to Itachi who was calmly eating snake, he knew this whole time in fact I think he was the one who seat it up. "But it isn't fair! Why do I have to marry the emo with chicken butt hair," she stated. I turned to glare at her. I heard Hinata muffle a giggle and Itachi chuckle. "Enough you are marrying Sasuke, end of discussion, "he dismissed her. She turned to me with a scowl, "You just had to be born huh." I looked at her, intensifying my glare, "The feelings mutual."

Dinner was quiet after that and as soon as me and Itachi where alone in the car. "You knew! Didn't you?"

"Of course I did," he stated as if it were obvious. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BRING ME," I snapped at him though he didn't flinch. Now I would never admit this but when Itachi was calm like this it really scared me. He was hard to read and it freaked me out. "First off I wanted you to meet your future wife," he chuckled a bit, "and I don't understand why you're so upset. If it weren't for me you'd be just pushed to the side. You finally get to be heir to a company like you wanted now you can stop being so emo. You should thank me."

"I am upset because you're marrying Hinata and I have to marry that brat," I stated. He shrugged, and I was beyond pissed he was marrying the girl of my dreams and he didn't even care.

**Me: yay chapie three wow this story is getting serious I didn't expected to be like this I am proud of myself**

**Sasuke: hn**

**Me: I am also sorry if it isn't funny as the other chappies but I tried have you ever tried being funny and serious**

**Sasuke: hn**

**Me: stop saying Hn!**

**Sasuke: hn hn hn hn**

**Me: *Slaps him with a fish***

**Hinata: *sweat drops* umm please r&r and fav n you know all that good stuff p.s noo spam please it hurts 's insides**


	4. The Dream

**Me: Well ladies and gentlemen and people who are, er reading this and the nonhumans who r reading this here it is my bday present to me to you from me**

**Sasuke: that made no sense at all**

**Me: *shrugs* hn**

**Hinata: …**

**Sasuke: …**

**Hinata: this is awkward *clears throat* doesn't own Naruto or any other thing that seems similar to anything else**

The Dream

I stormed out of the car more pissed than ever, as soon as I went into the house I started flipping out throwing chairs ripping up books, knocking over book shelves throwing the foot rest throw the window, I even kicked the T.V so hard it cracked; when I saw that that there was nothing else to brake, I calmed down.

I turned around to see Itachi, who was leaning against the wall calmly. "Are you finished Ototo-san," he said not even fazed by me destroying the den. I got angry all over again and charged at him, fist aiming at his face.

He grabbed my arm twisted it around and the pinned me to the ground he even sat on me! I struggled against it but; and I hate to admit it; stronger and heavier than me. He leaned in close to my ear and shouted, "ENOUGH WITH YOUR FUCKING TEMPER TANTRUM, SASUKE, YOUR 17 GROW THE FUCK UP ALREADY!"

I was glaring at the wall in front of me but in my head I was glaring at him. "Could you maybe I don't know get the fuck off of me and not fucking yell in my ear," I retorted sarcastically, "if it isn't too much trouble. I really wouldn't want to feel; well I don't know FUCKING UNCOFERTABLE." He twisted my arm even more and it hurted a lot so I wince slightly.

I could feel him glaring at the back of my head; it felt like it could have caught on fire at any moment. I then heard him sigh and get up, got up too and turn so I could glare at him directly.

"Sasuke," he cleared his throat and anger along with it, "Ototo-san, just would you think about it. Its only you to run this company and even though I made deals with other companies to combined them. But they pale in comparison of combining the Hyuga and Uchiha. So I meet with Haishi earlier this week and we talked about this."

_Flashback:_

"_Yes I do understand your predicament but we at the Hyuga Empire are having a predicament of our own," Haishi said looking down at some papers. Itachi glance and saw there where documents in disowning his eldest daughter, "Mr. Uchiha Itachi it won't look well if, I were to disown my daughter and she's out on the streets. No the press will go crazy on that. So I prose a deal; if you marry my useless good for nothing daughter ill combined our companies." Itachi smiled at this, "I'd be honored to marry your daughter." Itachi shook hands with him and got up to leave. "But remember this we will be partners we will spit everything half and half. While you'll run one half my youngest of daughters will run the other, you cannot and will not underestimate nor will you take advantage of her. Understand," he stated firmly. Itachi smirked inside of his head; oh he would never be so sneaking and cunning._

"_Hai, I understand but do you really think a girl, a young girl can really handle the entire Hyuga Empire do you," Itachi questioned. Haishi thought about this and nodded in agreement, even though Hanabi by far was the best she still was only the best for a _**girl**_, so Haishi came to a quick decision. "My eldest nephew will run the company alongside you."_

_Itachi sat back down looking the elder Hyuga in the eye, he reminded him of his Otou-san so much. He would have smiled if he wasn't keeping a professional image; alas him being thick headed like his Otou-san this would be easy men like him are all about their company image._

"_So sad you have to resort into the _**lower**_ branch that's just as bad as having your daughter run the company," Itachi persuaded, "Luckily if anything happened to me I'd still have my dear Ototo-san, Sasuke. Now since were combining companies Hyuga image is Uchiha image and vice versa."_

"_What are you getting at Mr. Uchiha Itachi," he asked showing slight interest._

"_What if Hanabi and Sasuke get married and Sasuke becomes your heir, that way your successor will be male and strong and you won't have to worry about Hinata being heiress or Hanabi or that lower branch nephew of yours," Itachi said putting all his cards on his table._

_That's never the most of clever ideas; you see business is like poker game it's never a good idea to show your hand. But if your appointee is like Haishi-_

"_Alright, Mr. Uchiha Itachi it's a deal," he confirmed._

_-you just might win._

_End of Flashback_

"So my dear Ototo-san, with you taking over the Hyuga Empire we will be able to expand Uchiha Corps," Itachi stated smirking smugly.

I glared daggers at this douchebag I sadly call my brother. The only reason why this arrogant fucker was marrying my hime was because it was an excellent business opportunity. That was stupid and so _unfair. _Why does Itachi get to have sweet beautiful and perfect Hinata as a wife while I had bratty-and dare I say- bitch-like Hanabi? Why does Itachi always get everything? The company, he's the heir, he's got the one thing; up until now; that Sasuke wanted his father's recognition, better grades, AND Hinata? The girl of my dreams, oh hell to the fuck no way I was going to let this happen. This was not going to happen if it was the last thing I do.

"Fuck this company and the whole fucking world for that matter, I could really give a rat's about any of this," I glared at him, "You can't make me do this, I won't sign the papers."

Itachi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, while closing his eyes. Though he seemed to be completely calm, I was tense. Itachi only did this when he was deciding whether or not to kill me. I mean littlerly kill me, he snapped on me once when I was a kid. About twelve I believe or thirteen anyway the fact of the matter is that I was on Itachi's computer doing some type of research. Now mind you Itachi was taking care of me because our parents died in a plane crash and we were the only two successors of the Uchiha family; well Itachi is I'm kind of an 'understudy'. But anyway I was on Itachi's computer research but Itachi had always constantly warned me not to go on his computer so I did what any twelve or thirteen year old would do; I went on his computer. Constantly. Now me being smart I knew how to use his computer without him knowing. But that it just so happened the dobe who was for me apparent reason my best friend, had decides to do one of his 'surprise' or annoying for lack of a better word trip to my house. How does he keep on getting into my fully guarded house with security cameras everywhere without my knowledge- that will now and hopefully but most likely will forever remain a mystery to me. So he pops up out of nowhere and screams in my ear-"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TEME!"

This caused me to jump in surprise and the drink in my hand spilled all over the laptop. I tried to clean it up but unfortunately I wasn't drink water at the time, but it was tomato juice. If it were water I could have easily smooth in lie convincing him a maid accidently spilled water all over it. But this was tomato juice, and I was the only one in that house to have ever drinks tomato juice. So I was royally utter and completely and oh so very much fucked. When Itachi came home we tried hiding it, I thought it would be best Naruto go home; after I beat the crap out of him of course. So he quickly realized that his laptop missing approached me and asked calmly if I touched it. I had told him no, he then asked me again my reply hadn't changed. That's when he snapped he strangled me and I looked in his eyes and saw that they were blank; emotionless. As I gasped for air and tried to fight back which may I point out pointless, he had me in iron lock, I slowly began to be consumed by to darkness. I woke up three days later in a hospital, some maid had called the police at the scene. Itachi was admittedly put in anger management. Though he was still very violent he did never come at me with the intent to kill again.

But looking at him like this I couldn't help but tense up. I saw that he was counting backwards from twenty. Also something he did when he wanted to kill me. He looked up at me. And I started to shake a little.

I punched the wall; why was I shaking? Why did I let Itachi frighten me so much?

"I am going for a walk," I decide and walked out the door.

I found myself at the park where I 'saw' my Hinata with that bestiality dog fucking son of a bitch. I smiled a bit at the irony at the statement.

I sighed and leaned against the tree I was near. Just thinking about her melted away any other thoughts I had in my head. She really did have an effect on me.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," I was snapped out of my thoughts by the woman of whom I was thinking of. Once again I found myself smiling slightly at the irony. I then arched an eyebrow she had changed her outfit.

She was now wearing big black rectangle glasses, her hair was up in a ponytail, she was wearing a 'Team Edward' t-shirt that was clearly two sizes too big, with a lavender jacket that was at least one size to big, boy's cargo paints with flip flops. I noticed she was holding a book; upon closer expecting I noticed it was _a_ _Twilight _novel. A slight blush creep on her face I resisted the strong urge to do a fangirl squeal. So I did it in my head instead. I didn't want to freak the poor girl – or anyone else for that matter- out.

"A-ano…Sa-Sasuke-kun, um w-what are y-you do-doing….here," she stuttered.

"I don't know, I'm just here ya know," I only partly lied. I knew why I was here, to calm down but I didn't exactly intend on coming to this specific place. She giggled lightly at my comment and sat down.

"S-sit w-with me," she smiled at me.

"Hn," I said and sat down without hesitation. Sure I said hn, on the outside but on the inside I was like 'Hell yeah, score one for the S-man'. Whoa, whoa, whoa, did I just mentally call myself _the S-man_. I need to stop hanging around the dope, I'm afraid his stupidity is contagious.

I found myself unconsciously staring at Hinata. She was so entertaining while she was reading. Occasionally she would giggle here and there, or bit her lip even frown, but right now she was blushing and with each sentence she read she got even redder. At first I thought she was embarrassed something the book red, but pretty soon she closed the book with an aggravated huff. Then proceeded to glare at the cover.

"Something wrong," I asked raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"It's Edward-kun," she stated. I couldn't help but get a bit jealous, why does this fictional sparkling in the sunlight, taking it in the butt by wolf boy forever cursed to be damned on earth as both dead and living spawn of satin, lion eating deer looking glitter maniac fagot character, get 'kun' after his name. But of course I was only a tad bit jealous.

"He's about t- to expose hi-himself to the s-su-sun because he can't st-stand to be in the w- world without B-Bella-chan," she scowled at the book and I couldn't help but smirk a bit. She may have horrid taste in books but she was all way too into it. Hinata Hyuga was defiantly the biggest book nerd he'd ever seen. (A/N: ME:NEXT TO ME OF COURSE I OWN THAT TITLE , SASUKE: FANFICS DON"T COUNT. ME:WELL IT SHOULD N OPPS IM INTORU-)

"It j-just d-doesn't m-make s-sense t-to m-me," Hinata sighed and turned to me looking me directly in the eye. I slightly was caught off guard by this but I didn't hesitate too look back into those big beautiful lavender eyes.

"S-Sasuke-kun, w-what would y-you do i-if you loved so-someone and y-you l-left th-them because y-you th-thought it w-would k-keep th-them safe and y-you told th-them to be rational and s-safe, b-but y-you t-think th-there d-dead? Wh-what would y-you do," she asked all in one breathe, "W-would y-you do s-something i-irrational and c-completely d-dumb yourself, j-just b-because y-you th-thought th-this person w-was dead?"

I drew a blank. How the fuck am I supposed to answer that? What was something a girl would like to hear? What was something a girl like Hinata wanted to hear? Was this a trick question? My mind went blank, huh so this is what Naruto feels like.

Hinata suddenly turned tomato red and turn her face away from mine; she played with the hem of her jacket. "Ano..go-gomensain Sa-Sasuke-kun, I get a-a little bit t-to in-into th-these things," she mumbled. I scoffed half out of relief and annoyance. Why did she always put others before herself? So what if her constantly blabbering on about a fag-faced vampire, she shouldn't give a shit how people felt.

She stood up again and bowed at me, muttering something about having to return home before her father notice she was gone for too long then scurried away. I sighed and looked down when something caught my eye. It was that book she was reading, she forgot it.

At home in the privacy of my own room I was trying to figure out what was so fucking great about this book. It's horrible. What's romantic about someone you love leaving you at the mercy of a whole bunch of creatures to kill you cause he's afraid hell hurt you, so then you become this adrenaline junkie, jump off a cliff only to be rescued by this guy who seems to never wear a shirt, then come to find out the one you love most is trying to show everyone his 'sparkly' side, who then ends up getting the shit or the fucking glitter in this fag-wad's case out of 'em, then you yourself gets threatened to be dead or a bloodsucking monster, and in the end your fucking happy?

I swear to fucking god I will never even try to understand the mind of a women, I mean a chick's had to right this complete and utter piece of hot steaming horse shit. And whoever that chick is needs to be tied up muzzled and thrown into a room with a bunch on deranged hunger squirrels cause she's nuts. (Me: let it be known I didn't intend for that to be a pun)

I am flabbergasted to know Hinata even consider reading this crap, I swear it took all the will power I had not to burn that horrible thing some individuals call a book. I preferable like the vampire books with that girl, I really don't remember her name, but I don't remember she can read minds and shit like that n when she mad, her hand starts to glow.

I yawned; great my mental ranting wore me out. I jumped on my bed and went to sleep. Just like that yeah, I can do shits like that.

_I smelled something mouthwatering. It smelt of something like vanilla, but something else I couldn't but my finger on._

"_D-don't c-come any c-closer," I heard a voice tremble. The voice reeked of pure terror and I found myself smiling sadistically. I opened my eyes to find Hinata, her hair was disheveled, and her dress was ripped and tattered. She was looking, no glaring at me with pure and utter fierceness. She looked so unbelievable sexy._

"_Hinata-chan," I stepped closer. She took a step back. I growled with annoyance and she flinched. "Why are you afraid of me," I harshly asked stepping another step closer and she took a step back. She shook her head._

"_I was n-never a afraid of you Sa-Sasuke, I am afraid of wh-what you be-become," she stated looking me straight in the eye, "A monster." I for started laughing like a sick and crazed person. I took a step forward but this time she didn't take a step back. "Like you never saw me as a monster," I shouted at her, I could feel the pain in my heart, "You always have always will, I saw from the moment you laid eyes on me just like the rest of them you only saw me as a __**vampire**__, an evil bloodsucking demon!"_

"_NO," Hinata shouted tears forming, "n-never, when I look at y-you I don't see the strange r-red eyes or the fangs. W-whenever we touched I felt warmth n-not ice. I am in love with you." I turned away from her, her words hurt me more than a stake to the heart._

_Then I felt a hand touch my shoulder I turned to see Hinata standing there. I kissed her, hard and passionate. The kiss deepened, I breathed her addictive sent. Now I know what she smelt like. Vanilla and the sun, I missed the sun dearly. We broke the kiss and looked deeply into each other's eyes. She was panting and slightly flushed. Her heart beat was sky rocketing and she didn't have to say it because I already knew. She looked me. A monster that just kills anyone and everyone for sick fun; because I do and I would kill anyone for her. She loved me and it pained me so much to know that she loved me._

"_A-arigatio, S-Sasuke, I will never s-stop l-loving y-you," she stated as she impaled me with a stake. I felt the fire spread throw me, I stumbled back a bit and fell to the ground. "B-But, I-I must d-do WH-what is r-right f-for my family." I hacked up some blood and saw some people who looked to be Hyuga gather around me. The fire soon spread throw me and I soon feel into complete and utter darkness._

I woke up startled and sweating. What the fuck was that all about? Where did that dream come from? I death glared at that book that was on my desk. That's it no more _Twilight_ before bed. With that I went back to sleep, because after all three in the morning and that is entirely way to early for me to sit up and think about some stupid dream. I had tomorrow to do that.

**Me: yay another chapter, I also would like to say if I offended anyone mainly Twi-hards don't take any offense it was meant too as a joke I mean could you honestly see Sasuke as a Twi-hard. I am a fellow Twi-hard so if you can't take a joke don't read my fic's k, on and numara duce, a little fun fact his dream was meant to be a lemon but it ened up as something elese, once again this story seems to has a mind of it's own and is just using me as a little typing-monkey**

**Sasuke: cause you kinda are**

**Me: yet again some lip from Sasuke, that's why I killed ur basterdus self-off in your dream**

**Sasuke: you don't even have the lady balls to do it urslf you got poor Hinata to do it**

**Me: And you don't have balls at all *Whispers in Hinata's ear***

**Hinata: Um, Charlie-chan wants all the little girl and boy avatards to read her new fic tittle'd ' The Guy in the Relationship, Warning it is Very Taangy Fluff…? Whats Taang and Avatards**

**Sasuke: did you just use Hinata for avdvertisement?**

**Me: Hn**

**Sasuke: don't do that its creepy when you do it!**

**Me: hn hn hn hn hn hn hn hn**

**Hinata: R&R plz**

**Sasuke:SO she can stop plzzzz **

**Me: Hn hn hn hn *continues until next chapie***


End file.
